A Mind to Change
by newyorklover
Summary: A closer look at the story of James and Lily - sixth and seventh year, probably after Hogwarts as well.
1. Chapter 1

To begin, we must first note that love comes in many guises. It is not always noticeable, or reciprocated, but it is always there. The forms it assumes vary from person to person, and yet there is one story that love was rooted in from the beginning. Lily Evans and James Potter met on the Hogwarts Express, aged eleven. James; being James, was overly-confident and excitable. Lily; being Lily, was much quieter and yet had it not been for these obvious differences in early nature, it would have taken them a lot longer to notice each other and indeed, hate each other.

What you, dear reader, must remember, is that love can be found even in enemies. The greatest battles are won and lost over love, and nothing was new here - excepting the fact that the battle didn't seem to have an end in sight.

By the time Lily had stormed out of the compartment with Severus, dragging him by the hand and barely noticing him trip on a trunk left abandoned in the corridor, she had already formed her opinion of the two boys still sat, howling with laughter, in the compartment she had just departed. _The ignorant; arrogant, stupid little boys who mocked her and her best friend. _She struggled to suppress her rage, and as Severus ranted about the benefits of Slytherin, she found herself comparing the two idiots to someone else she had left in a rage barely twenty minutes earlier.

_Petunia was, _thought Lily with a sigh, _so misunderstanding. If you said one thing concerning her abilities, she would freeze up and give a clearly practiced icy glare to whoever was speaking. Maybe time is what I need; time to sort these people out. They must come around eventually._

**Five and a half years later.**

"Evans! Hey, hey Evans!" James Potter bellowed across the courtyard. Sighing, and without even faltering, Lily called behind her.

"The answer is still no, Potter!" Picking up her speed and resuming her conversation with Alice, who was snickering at the exasperated expression on her best friend's face, Lily hoped to high heavens that Potter wouldn't attempt to catch up with them. Wishful thinking.

"Oh come on Evans, you're practically giving poor Wormy here a coronary!" Lily turned around, to find Potter bearing down on her at a ferocious speed, with the three 'Marauders' who completed his group in tow. Now she was looking, she did notice Pettigrew had gone very red and was wheezing heavily. Despite her dislike of the boys, she felt concerned.

"Pettigrew, go find yourself a goblet of water. You'll faint if you don't catch your breath soon." The small boy made a funny spasm of acknowledgement, and the kindest of the four, Remus (who Lily was quite fond of) hauled him by the arm in the direction of the Great Hall. James watched them go with a bemused expression on his face, shook himself and then turned back to the original cause.

"So... Evans. Doing much this weekend?" He reached a hand nervously up to his hair, rumpled it a little bit, promptly stopped when he noticed Lily's eyes narrowing and dropped it guiltily. He still remembered the first moment he realised that all his constant teasing and arguing with her was possibly more than casual dislike. A casual sniping comment in fourth year had turned his world completely upside down.

"Potter, why is it that you always look as though you've been on a broom in 100mph wind and dragged yourself through a hedge backwards?" That one quip, out of all the things she had said, threw him. He looked at her steadily for the first time in 4 years and then noticed. He noticed how she wasn't a scrawny freckly little girl anymore. He noticed her hair caught the light in that perfect gleam, the red curls tumbling down her back. He noticed her bright green eyes that hinted compassion and fire and a sharpness that he wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of. He noticed how she was no longer pale, but had creamy skin that hinted of her further development into a young woman. She was beautiful. Suddenly, James became aware of a whole lot more than pranks and marauding and Quidditch. He became aware of her.

Pulling himself back to Lily's narrowed eyes; he smiled benignly and waited for her to reply. Her eyes just flickered with annoyance towards his hair then back to his steady gaze and she turned around and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2  A Black Heart

Chapter two – A Black Heart

"Prongs, please. There is no chance in hell Evans will go out with you. You drool when you look at her despite the fact that the only expression she uses on you is utter disgust. Oh and for what it's worth; Moony, Wormtail and I are tired of listening to you talk in your sleep about her. For the last time, do a bloody silencio charm before you drift away to LilyLand or I will hex you in your sleep. It's disturbing _my _beauty sleep and quite frankly, I don't want to know about 'her perfect skin' or 'breathtaking kisses'." This was the blunt response from Sirius Black, the best friend and fellow Marauder who had to listen and pacify the ever confused James Potter.

"You're so funny Padfoot. Did you write that speech beforehand or do you just spout words of uselessness? You're not helping here."

"Moony, you convince him. I don't know why we haven't attempted to murder Evans after hearing this one whinge for the millionth time." Sirius sauntered away to chat up a pretty fifth year Ravenclaw, who had been smiling at him in the corridor for a couple of days now.

"James, listen. Whilst I know you can't accept the fact that there may be a girl on the planet that isn't susceptible to your charms, Lily is just... a minor blip. Try to focus on someone else?" Even as he spoke, Remus knew he was lying through his teeth. He had seen it before James had even seen it. An unrecognised look between the two of them, that held more attraction that hate. It was laughable that James, the more unobservant of the two had realised it first. It was also laughable that both of them were equally stubborn and were unlikely to give up on the way they expressed themselves to each other any time soon. James was being the prat, showing off in the worst possible ways for her attention. Lily shouted at him and called him names, as a reaction to his attention. Remus sighed. It was so annoyingly obvious! Lily didn't hate James and yet she was the only one who didn't know it. Even the Slytherins realised it, some... more than others. _Snape, _Remus thought, _was actually the whole reason the two soul mates hadn't got together sooner. Snape was jealous of James from the very first day – James had probably never had a bad day in his young life. And, like dogs smell fear, James had sensed Snape's attraction to Lily. They were never going to get along. _Drawing himself back to James, who was muttering to himself about bloody hot-headed Redheads with a seemed to think the sun shone out of their very arse, Remus smiled to himself. The infatuated James would return soon, just as long as the ego re-inflated. It never failed.

"Reckon we should head to Defence?" He questioned James, who gave a distracted nod and bellowed at Sirius and Peter that they were on the move. Sirius gave his most charming wink at the pretty Ravenclaw, who blushed and giggled with the small gaggle of girls who had surrounded her and him. Remus shook his head knowingly, and herded the three to class.

As Lily crashed down onto her seat and moved her somewhat bursting book bag out of Alice's chair, she reminded herself why she hadn't murdered James bloody Potter yet. _It's cold in Azkaban, and you don't fancy a life sentence. Just keep breathing and get through the day._ Grimacing at Alice as she approached for being absolutely _no _help when Potter had cornered her earlier ("But Lily, you'd make such a cute couple!") she decided to get a little payback.

"Frank! Over here!" She beckoned the tall Gryffindor, who was the sweetest boy bar Remus she knew. Alice narrowed her eyes and grabbed her arm –

"_What _the _hell _are you doing?" She hissed, flashing Frank a dazzling smile whilst hissing through her teeth.

"What on earth do you mean?" Lily looked at Alice with innocent eyes and straightened up as Frank neared the table.

"There you are! So, we were just talking about our plans for the weekend. ("You were?" "We _were?") _Are you doing much this weekend?"

"Um... no, I don't have any plans." Frank mumbled, reddening a little. His eyes flickered to Alice for the briefest of moments and she had perked up considerably.

"Oh... you don't?" Lily had an innocent tone and wide eyes, but they flickered to Alice also, betraying her intentions. Frank seemed to take the hint (at long last, Lily internally sighed) and gulped awkwardly before straightening up a little with what can only be described as bottling up that famous Gryffindor courage.

"Prewett... Alice. Would you accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend? Like a... date?" Lily beamed at him and nudged Alice in the side. Alice, who appeared to be a little dazed and was simply staring at Frank, didn't notice.

"I'm sure Alice would _love _to join you. Isn't that right, Alice?"

Alice nodded enthusiastically - apparently unable to give a coherent response.

"Excellent. In that case, meet you in the Entrance Hall at 10 on Saturday?" Lily again gave Alice's reply whilst her friend simply nodded.

"She'll be there." Shooting a swift smile of thanks to Lily and a grin at Alice, Frank wandered back to his table. A snicker behind Lily alerted her to the only presence on Earth that could annoy her just by existing. Potter. Ignoring him, however, wasn't easy.

"Nice job Evans... I don't think I've ever seen an intervention handled so well."

"Yes Potter. I happen to be talented at them, but unfortunately the person who so happens to need one the most is unfathomably arrogant and therefore beyond help. And in case my tone of sarcasm wasn't clear enough, I _do _mean you." Sirius snickered and clapped James on the arm.

"Bad luck mate. She certainly has a way with words."

"That she does..." James murmured. Pushing all thoughts of the beautiful girl in front of him aside, he began a game of Noughts and Crosses with Sirius as the latest in the long line of Defence Professors began their lecture.

. . . . . .

The bell rang, and the class sighed with relief.

. . . . . .

Brushing his famously gorgeous black hair out of his eyes, Sirius Black contemplated his options. He could head to the kitchens for a 'pre-dinner snack', thrash Peter at a game of Exploding Snap or listen to Prongs mope and Moony console. Knowing his best friend wouldn't have his head in Quidditch practice later if he didn't get his grievances about blasted Evans off his chest beforehand, he rejoined the conversation his fellow Marauders were having.

"She was glancing over her shoulder at me, I swear!" exclaimed Prongs, in a gallant albeit losing attempt at persuading Moony that Evans was melting.

"Sure Prongs. At me!" His input fell effortlessly as his best friend mock punched his arm and Moony and Wormtail roared with laughter.

Grinning at them, Moony snapped his head up sharply.

"I tell you what. If you can bring me proof, solid proof that Lily has lost some of her distain for you by the end of this year, I will let you set me up on a date."

James and Sirius exchanged a shocked expression.

"This is too good to be true. Could the relentless Moony, who has fought so hard against corruption these six and a half years finally be brave enough to talk to a girl romantically?"

"Watch it Prongs, next thing you know Wormtail will have the balls next." The two boys snickered and Peter blushed.

"Don't worry Wormtail, I won't let them pick on you." Moony said mildly, picking a stray thread off his shabby robes.

"Besides, I'm sure you need no advice from these wankers."

Smiling now, Peter nodded his thanks.

"But seriously Moony –"

"No Prongs, that's me remember?" grinned Padfoot, the joke never getting old.

James growled in annoyance.

"As I was saying, Moony are you on for sure? I'll show you proof that Evans has started to soften and you'll go on a date?"

Moony hesitated, taking in James' confident stance. Catching Sirius' eye and knowing that he couldn't back down now, he nodded. James whooped and punched his fist in the air in triumph. Peter turned to Remus and murmured quietly –

"I knew they'd wear you down about dating eventually."

Remus sighed, even with a smile on his face. He was taking his chances.

Lily had had enough for today. Her never-ending stream of homework, coupled with Prefect duty and the stress of keeping the other students safe from the Marauders was really starting to wear on her. She had actually woken up at four o'clock this morning, too tired from a dream where she was being spun round and round by a mocking voice that oddly sounded a lot like her best – _ex_-best friend taunting her about her seemingly endless stress levels and how he could help her cope but _she _had pushed _him _away.

Sighing, rubbing her startlingly vibrant eyes that were shining in the firelight and stretching her arms to regain the feeling in her hand after gripping a quill for too long, she moved to pack up her books from her favourite library table. Hearing footsteps stop behind her, she turned around but not quick enough –

A hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around sharply.

"You don't deserve to be her Mudblood. You know that. It's scum like you that degrade the very _idea _of being magical. So I suggest you leave Hogwarts and run back to your filthy family before we chase you there ourselves." The coward Mulciber hissed at her. Pushing her to the ground and drawing his wand, she calmly flicked hers before he got the chance to curse her. He yelped in pain as a stinging jinx zapped his skin every time he tried to raise his wand and the fury in his expression at being bested by someone like _her _was all too clear. She picked herself up and surveyed him.

"Next time, you might want to consider picking your opponents better." She carried herself away with dignity, fighting the urge to run as Madam Pince emerged from her office to shoo out the last of the students. She had skipped dinner and was regretting this decision - she was shaking so badly food was likely to help her knees from giving way.

"Evans?" The voice of Black drifted to her, and she couldn't walk fast enough to prevent him from walking beside her.

"Evans, are you okay? You look like you need to sit down." He was steering her to a seat lining the corridor, grasping her arm firmly. Whether this was to prevent her from trying to get away or to stop her from collapsing there and then she wasn't entirely sure.

"I'm... I'm fine. Honestly, I'm fine." She replied, letting out a shaky breath she hadn't known she'd been keeping in. Sirius let out a low chuckle.

"As much as I'm inclined to believe nothing can get to you, having seen that absolutely _marvellous _Bat Bogey Hex you set on James last year, you are quite clearly lying to me Evans. You're shaking like a leaf, and I was certain you're meant to be a flower not a leaf."

Lily groaned at the terrible pun on her name.

"Really, Black? You're _that _concerned for my welfare that you continue to make name jokes?"

"I'm being deadly serious."

Lily groaned again.

"Alright, alright, I know. I'll stop. But you've got to tell me what's wrong first."

Lily recanted what had occurred in the library noting that it probably wasn't the smartest move to sit behind the bookshelves away from other people.

Sirius, on the hand, was furious.

"Evans, what in the name of... You can't let him get away with calling you _that!_"

"I can and I will. I'm too tired to do anything about it right now and honestly, I just want to go back to my dorm and eat some chocolate frogs from the stash Alice has that she thinks we don't know about.

Eyebrows raising in amusement, Sirius considered the redhead sat next to him. He knew that he couldn't leave her, James would kill him. He _had _been heading to the kitchens for a snack... Maybe he could talk some sense into her on Prongs' behalf whilst she was eating? Knowing he'd never hear the end of it if he missed an opportunity to sing his best mate's praises to the girl of his dreams (literally) he made the offer.

"I've got a better idea. You are quite clearly famished, and in need of some good food before you go to your cosy bed." He waggled his eyebrows inappropriately.

"I'll take you to get food, if you promise not to tell anyone where we go. I mean it now! This is the Marauders' prized secret. You cannot tell a _soul."_

Intrigued, Lily considered. She _was _very hungry... Almost as soon as she thought this, her stomach grumbled loudly in complaint. Barking a laugh and hauling Lily to her feet, Sirius took this as her agreement.

_Bloody hell_, he thought. _Maybe he didn't have such a Black heart when it came to tolerating Lily Evans after all. _


	3. Chapter 3 Primus Lune

Chapter three – Primus Lune

Remus Lupin had never considered himself worthy of being a Marauder. Even now, years after his friendships with James, Sirius and Peter were sealed in a hushed deal never to spread his secret, he somehow never felt quite good enough. He knew he wasn't particularly handsome, or funny or naturally talented. The one thing that stood out about Remus Lupin was his ability to work his very hardest at everything. Classes; friends, the... _problem. _He read so many books his side of the dormitory was practically a library. He wanted to be involved in pranks but he didn't want to hurt people – so, being a good friend, he kept his friends in check. It didn't always work, but some of the ideas Sirius came up with simply had to be ground to a halt before he got too enthusiastic about them.

Then there was his problem. By nature, Remus was a gentle person. He wasn't cruel, he didn't hex unnecessarily and he was always the mediator in arguments between his more vocal friends. But this kind side to him felt like a front sometimes, especially around the time of the Full Moon. He could feel anger seeping through his thoughts, as weariness of an impending fate and the knowledge that no matter how hard he willed he wouldn't be able to stop it brought his good side to a halt. To put it quite simply, being around Remus Lupin during his 'time of the month' was an absolute nightmare.

Lily had noticed that Remus was not quite himself. His usually cheerful demeanour in Potions meant that, seeing as they were partners, she enjoyed chatting with him. Today, however, was hell.

"Remus, pass me the ginger roots please?" Remus practically threw them across the table. Lily sighed. It was going to be a long lesson. She herself wasn't feeling over the moon as just this morning she had been hassled by the obvious group of Slytherins who had been getting a little too pushy for her comfort. Hell, just being _near _them made her feel uncomfortable. Remembering Sirius' words from last week after the last incident, she reminded herself that she was a strong witch with more than enough talent to take them out. She would let them get away with it until it became something worth worrying over.

Remus glared at the potion. _Focus, you idiot. She's already suspicious that you're so grumpy and she's too smart to keep thinking you just have mood swings. Calm down. Breathe. Breathe. _Sucking in more air than necessary, Remus attempted a civil conversation as his inner demons fought.

"So, Lily, how are you? Everything all okay?" Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I'm just peachy, actually. What have you heard?" Her eyes focused on an innocent looking Sirius at the table next to them.

Remus instantly regretted broaching her wellbeing as the topic of conversation. If there was one girl who could glare into submission, it was Lily Evans.

"Absolutely nothing at all, of course." He replied as breezily as he could attempt under her gaze. Cottoning onto Sirius' gestures when he lost her focus, he attempted to salvage the situation.

"As much as you are wonderful at protecting your friends, Remus, you are absolutely _dreadful _at lying. Which is why your friends do it for you, I assume?" Her gaze was bordering on frightening now.

"Wha...what do you mean? I'm not lying! They don't lie! We haven't lied!" Remus was trying to look at anything but her.

Sirius was rolling his eyes behind Lily's back, shrugging his arms as if to say, 'well, you've done it now. Good luck mate.' James was frowning at their interaction, knowing that Moony needed a way out of talking _right now._

"Hey Evans! Go out with me?" Lily didn't blink.

"I promise to not make fun of you about the time you sleep walked to the common room and pronounced to a very frightened bunch of second years to remain abstinent and that all boys are pricks?"

That seemed to do it. With a sigh of relief, Remus resumed his care of the potion as if his life depended on it, and Lily snapped her glare towards James.

"That was ages ago and you know it! I was stressed and it doesn't matter why it happened, just leave it!" She hissed.

His smirk grew wider.

"Of course love, whatever you say. It wouldn't be that I saw you staring at me swimming in the lake and called you out on it that very day?"

Lily's face was now very close to matching her hair.

"No it most _certainly _wasn't! And I was only watching to...to make sure that you didn't drown Remus over here!"

Remus looked up as his name entered the heated exchange. He sighed internally, knowing there would be no stopping the bad mood spreading, it was almost contagious. He was weary, hungry and downright miserable. He needed to get tonight over with, release the animal he could feel awakening inside of him and become his normal self once more.

Lily had finished her bickering with James with a flourish; he was now sporting a rather large amount of armadillo bile in his hair. With a shrug, he went back to the now melting cauldron that Sirius hadn't been attending to in his absence – apparently, reading _Quidditch through the Ages _was preferable to passing Potions_. _James wasn't particularly bothered though, the bile was useful as a distraction as Lily had calmed down and had turned back to her potion. Then, the sniggering from the corner of the dungeon got louder.

"It seems like you're no match for a girl, ay Potter? At least your hair now matches your personality...disgusting and vomit-inducing in every way.

James whipped his head around so quickly he almost strained it.

"That's really the best you can do, Snivellus? Your personality matches your wit – boring, leachy and prejudiced in every way. Evans is more than a match for me; in fact I wouldn't be surprised if she took me down in a duel the same as everyone in this room. So don't talk down to her _or _me."

Lily was blushing. Since when was Potter nice about her? She knew she worked hard, but she didn't think he paid that much attention to what she was actually like. Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned her infamous death stare on the two boys.

"I don't need you to act in my honour, Potter! And really _Snape_, if the best you can do is insult based on looks, I don't think you should be one to be commenting. At least find something you don't like that isn't hypocritical?"

Snape flushed the darkest red the class had ever seen on his sallow skin. He looked at Lily almost regretfully for about two seconds, and then a sneer rippled on his face.

"Don't address _me _Mudblood, you're not even worthy of the wand in your hand let alone to talk to someone of better birth. Get your head out of your arse and bother someone who cares." The class sucked an intake of breath in all at once; they hadn't expected a brawl so publicly. Everyone knew that Severus Snape and Lily Evans were no longer on amicable terms, but not many had realised just how brutal things actually were.

Sirius restrained James who was making a lunge for Snape.

"Don't do it mate, he's not worth it. Get him another time when Sluggy isn't in the room," nodding his head at the Potions Master who was searching his cupboard for the last box of crystallised pineapple and hadn't noticed a disturbance, such was his distress at not finding it. James slowly nodded, and narrowed his eyes.

"She's the brightest witch you'll ever meet, her blood means nothing and you should feel ashamed that you judge people based on how they were born rather than who they are. Lily Evans is worth a million of you, so don't for _one second _believe that you are superior in any way."

The class ended in a scramble, as most people were watching the interaction with more interest than their potion, and Slughorn had told the class in a surprised tone that a new brew should be conducted. Somehow, however, Remus and Lily's potion was perfect. Remus smiled to himself. Even when she was in a public brawl Lily's work was flawless. He was glad that James had defended her; it would have made it much worse if he had. Snape suspected who he was, he knew. He'd probably tell the whole school the first instant he got proof. However, a public confrontation was never a good idea even without evidence. Hints can lead to curious people, and curious people can lead to delving into why exactly he was absent from school for a couple of days around the full moon. No, Remus Lupin was no coward, but he certainly wanted to keep that secret in the dark from the general population of Hogwarts.

NYL

Lying on his extremely comfortable ruby red bed some hours later after witnessing Lily bawling out James in the corridor for ironically causing a scene in Potions, Remus contemplated a certain bet that he had rashly made. James was nowhere near getting Lily to demonstrate publicly a sign that she held some form of romantic affection towards him and he couldn't help but wonder whether he was happy about that or not. Of course, keeping clear of dating was ideal. However, it would certainly be worth it if Lily finally got through whatever issues girls seemed to have with liking a boy and being reasonable about it (he didn't pretend to understand and he was certain he never would) and James would stop being a prick and pull his socks up (both metaphorically and literally).

The dorm room opened and a mountain of snacks preceded a red faced Peter, no doubt from the efforts of carrying the large amount of food and drink all the way up from the kitchens by himself.

"Alright Pete? Need a hand?" Remus smiled at his short friend, who looked like he had no idea now he was stopping as to how to put everything down without destroying something.

Peter smiled in agreement. "Cheers Remus, I'd forgotten that we were planning our next moonlight expedition this evening, and I figured we'd be hungry halfway through. Mum always reckons that they don't feed us enough here no matter how many letters Dumbledore sends in reply reassuring her that we're perfectly well fed. She says 'we're growing boys that need constant nourishment otherwise we might have health problems'."

Remus laughed and took the big bag of Mini Cheddars and the block of Fruit and Nut Dairy Milk out of his hands.

"Your mum knows best, of course! Her roast potatoes are legendary. If she feels like sending another care package, I'm sure they'd be well appreciated." Peter grinned and nodded. "I'll pass that on!"

James and Sirius waltzed into the dorm.

"Good thinking Wormy! I like your style. We can never have too much food, in my good opinion." Peter flushed at the praise. James began wolfing down Hula Hoops by the handful and the meeting began.

"By the way, my fellow Marauders ... I may have come up with a plan as to how to win over Miss Evans. Anyone want to hear?"

**A/N Hello there to new readers and anyone who is still with me! This is my first proper fanfic, so I hope you're enjoying it so far. If you could review (please be gentle haha) and let me know what you think, that would be lovely. I should probably do a disclaimer – I of course own absolutely nothing in the Harry Potter world, however much I'd like to. Also, a Happy Birthday to Tom Felton for yesterday (forever fangirling), and a big thank you to Natatat10 for being so nice in her comments. Apologies for the really long delay in update, I've had my first week at university and mayhem in between. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4  To be a mouse or a rat?

Chapter four – To be a mouse or a rat?

**A/N Well...hello! I wasn't exactly planning on updating so quickly, but here is chapter four! This was a fairly easy one to write, Heaven knows why but there you go. Next one is going to focus a lot more on James/Lily interaction I think, I just love writing them together. I hope the speedy update doesn't mean a terrible chapter, please let me know what you think – hit the review button! Last but not least, everything you recognise I don't own. Enjoy! **

There is a saying, - a Muggle saying, which Peter Pettigrew knew and understood very well. 'You can be in a room full of people, and yet feel all alone.' Having the friends that he did, and being a Marauder to boot, anyone would think that Peter Pettigrew never felt lonely. They would assume that his life was full of fun and secrets and the kind of friendship that would be taken to the grave. And it was for he was still astonished that they wanted him to be their friend every day. However, there was a loneliness that niggled at his heart. Everyone had someone, and he had no-one. He had his friends, of course, and his Mother. But he didn't have that _special _someone.

Being a Marauder should have helped, he supposed. Except, no-one would look at him when there was the dashingly handsome Sirius Black next to him, and certainly not when James Potter had his broody eyes on or even when Remus Lupin pushed his hair away from his eyes in a never ending attempt to keep it behind his ears. Peter Pettigrew was, to put it simply, plain. He had accepted this fact, and he wasn't jealous of his friends in the least. He knew he treated them more like he was their fan sometime, but he couldn't help that.

Jealousy is an odd word. To envy; to want, to covet. He wanted to be like them, but he wasn't annoyed or upset at the fact that he wasn't. It was a bizarre mixture of emotions, he knew. He just wanted to be important to _somebody. _It didn't even have to be in a romantic sense, indeed love is blinding and often foolish. But to be appreciated for his talents and who he was, was something that Peter found himself wanting more and more. And when the opportunity would arise, he was sure he would take it. But if it meant hurting someone he cared about, he would be a mouse he was sure. He wasn't spiteful.

Peter shook his head and sighed. What was with all these thoughts of the future all of a sudden? The closest he was looking ahead was to what was for dinner this evening. And on that account, he was pretty sure he had persuaded the house elves nicely enough to make his favourite – lasagne with extra cheese, of course. Then this evening which was the full moon planning. Peter perked up. James was going to reveal his plan for Lily! Maybe the future wasn't looking as dull as he thought. Whistling happily, he headed out of his dorm in search of Remus. He needed to be reassured that everything would be great.

Remus was engrossed in a book as Peter approached him in the common room before dinner. Flopping down onto the couch next to him, Peter tentatively broached the subject.

"Remus...what do you think of the future? As in, how will things work out in the next few years?" Remus looked up at Peter and saw the serious look on his face and slowly marked his place with a bookmark, putting his 'thinking face' on, as Sirius fondly referred to it.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. But we'll have each other won't we? Friends forever, and all that. To be fair Pete, I don't think Padfoot or Prongs are ever going to let go of us and we certainly won't let go of them. As long as we have each other we should be alright, shouldn't we?" Peter smiled at the thought of the four Marauders, grey haired and fighting each other with their walking sticks.

"Aww Moony, getting sentimental are we?" James sniggered behind them, ruffling Remus' hair.

"Very cute, you're just a fluffy bundle of emotions aren't you Moony," Sirius chipped in.

"If you're done being all sweet and everything, let's go to dinner early. I need to get as many portions in as possible before this evening." They all rolled their eyes at the seemingly never ending pit that was Sirius Black's stomach, and sauntered to the Great Hall.

Approaching the double doors, James suddenly hissed and pulled them all to one side. "Guys, guys! Evans is actually at dinner at the same time as us!"

"Blimey, she's finally slipped up on avoiding us then," Remus mused.

"She was very good at it, you have to give her credit," Peter pondered out loud. The others all stopped their staring and snapped their attention back to Peter.

"Mate...the rule. Never give Evans credit. We're Marauders, and we're the only ones worth talking about when it comes to abilities." James coughed at Sirius' statement.

"Actually, on the subject of credit where it's due...doesn't Evans look especially lovely this evening?" He said dreamily. The spotlight shifted to him.

"That's just...disturbing. I never knew your face could pull that look, Prongs," Remus quipped, amused.

"Too right you are Moony! To dinner lads, we have work to do!" Sirius promptly started dragging them down the aisle towards Lily, much to protests.

"Sirius I am more than capable of walking without you pulling on my shirt!"

"Get off! I can't breathe!"

"Ooh we're sitting near Evans, finally?"

The beam on James' face was enough to worry Lily profusely. Black looked to be hauling the boys by their robes, and they were _damn it_ they were heading to where she was sitting.

She sighed. It wasn't enough to gulp down her meal as quickly as possible now. She would just have to ignore the absolute monstrosity that was James Potter and his cronies. Even if she liked them a little bit sometimes. _Sometimes._

Stuffing more lasagne into her mouth (the house elves rarely made lasagne, it was a treat and she was taking full advantage of the fact) she steeled herself for impact.

"Evans! How are you on this absolutely wonderful evening? Got enough lasagne there? I'm pretty sure there's another dish in near Mary." The opening statement had her glaring already. What did he mean; _enough lasagne. _She liked lasagne! What was wrong with that? She was hungry. Sirius Black saying she was eating a lot was plain hypocritical.

Swallowing her food and gasping for air, she threw this point at him. "_Really, Black? Really? _**You're **going to lecture **me **about eating too much? The boy who once ate three full English breakfasts, two croissants and a bloody massive plate of kippers all in one meal time?" The surrounding Gryffindors chuckled.

"I am a growing boy, Evans! I need sustenance! You, on the other hand, are tiny. How can you eat so much and still be tiny?"

"I am _not _tiny! I'm actually a little taller than the average height for women my age, I'll have you know. Don't be so rude!" The Marauders were struggling to eat and laugh at the indignant look on Lily's face at the same time.

"Don't worry Lils, I think you're beautiful," James smiled at Lily quietly, whilst the others groaned and pretended to gag.

Lily flushed a little, and decided that eating as fast as she could wasn't such a bad plan after all. Shoving more lasagne into her mouth and drawing Marlene into a conversation, she ignored all of Potter's attempts at conversation with her for the rest of the meal. Remus raised his eyebrows at Sirius. Maybe the bet wasn't such a good idea, after all. Lily looked like a girl who was on the verge of indecision, and whilst he couldn't work out what she was thinking (the girl was a master at poker faces) he couldn't believe that being caught off guard by a simple compliment by James hadn't caused her to blow up like normal. Something had happened, or was happening and it didn't even look like she knew it yet.

NYL

Lily was in a good mood. Walking around the grounds after dinner was a habit, and sitting by the lake and reading was one of her favourite things to do. No distractions, no annoying boys, just her and her thoughts, and a good novel. Today's read was a classic – _Persuasion _by Jane Austen. But today, she didn't really feel like reading. In fact, today, she didn't even want to clear her thoughts. She wanted to think about, of all people, James Potter.

He was a difficult person to define, she mused. Just when you think you know everything about him and can safely file him away as a James shaped parcel with a personality and habits list down to the point, he went and did something...surprising. And Lily Evans did _not _like surprises. He had always told her she was attractive, of course. But he had called her Lils...and called her beautiful. It wasn't even meant to irritate her, he was _actually _complimenting her. What was happening? He wasn't meant to like her! He was meant to be the boy who could never have her, it was the thrill of the chase. But today sounded...genuine and, dare she think it, thoughtful.

Rolling over onto her front and gazing out across the lake, she was yet again surprised by her thoughts. She did _not _like James Potter. He was annoying, a prat, and the way he did his hair made her teeth grind. But he was sweet, when he wanted to be. And Lily Evans wasn't quite sure how she was going to be able to cope if James Potter ever turned his sweet side into a full time occupation.

NYL

The boys trooped into their dorm, Sirius claiming the beanbags sprawled on the floor as a bed and flopping down dramatically.

"Good call on the lasagne Pete. Good call. I don't think I'll eat again for a week."

"Really? So I can have the last custard creams?"

"Not on your life."

"Now that we've all determined our food preferences, can we please get to the Marauder Meet?" James pleaded.

"Marauder Meet? What kind of a name is 'Marauder Meet'?"

"A very good one I think. Go on James, you might as well go first. You've been practically bursting with your plan on how to woo Evans all day. You almost spilt a tureen of peas on poor Peter at dinner," Remus took charge.

"Right then! So, as we all know the lovely Miss Evans hasn't exactly regarded me very highly in the past, in fact, she's positively hated me."

"There's something to go on, I suppose," Sirius mumbled into a biscuit. "There's that daft saying about a thin line between love and hate."

James nodded enthusiastically. "Exactly! My plan is to show her that she actually does like me for who I am, not hate me for who she thinks I am!" He looked around at the confused expressions.

He sighed. "In short, I am going to court her. Show her who I actually am, instead of the 'arrogant bullying toerag' she thinks I am!"

"Err...slight problem there mate. I hate to say it, but you are a little bit of an arrogant bullying toerag? You say stuff the people think is showing off, even if we know it isn't. And don't you enjoy hexing Snivellus as much as the rest of us?"

"Technically not all of us," Remus interrupted. "I stay out of it and hope the silly boy doesn't provoke you further." Waving aside Moony's statement, Sirius continued.

"In short, you're mad. You know what this means right? A complete character change! You're going to have to start being nice to second years! You're going to be polite to a lost first year! Merlin's beard..." he whispered, going pale. "You're going to turn into a Hufflepuff."

Sirius looked like he was going to have a breakdown. James had an expression of the utmost terror on his face. Peter was happily diving into the custard cream that Sirius had abandoned. Remus, however, was desperately trying not to laugh in what his friends clearly thought was a moment of crisis.

"Guys, really. James is _not _going to be a Hufflepuff. He's not even going to be kind to everyone! What he _is _going to do is very simple." All eyes turned to Remus. He looked around at them questioningly. "Isn't it obvious? He's just going to show Lily the nice side of his personality that he already has! He's not going to go overboard, Sirius. Please calm down, or at least attempt to breathe."

James shook his head, clearly not convinced. "I can't do this. I can't do this. She's going to hate me!"

"Technically, she's going to hate you _more,"_ Sirius replied.

James shot him an aggravated look. "Oh yes, thank you for that Padfoot. I really needed your clarification in the matter."

"Any time, mate. Always here to help, you know me. Oi, Wormtail, get away from my Jammie Dodgers!"

"We haven't even got round to planning the full moon yet. Meeting adjourned until tomorrow," Remus finished tiredly, hastily popping into his mouth a lonesome Jammie Dodger.


	5. Chapter 5 Dream on!

Chapter five – Dream on

Lily Evans was at the end of her tether. She had ripped two ladders in her tights this morning, spilt her cup of tea over her favourite blouse (a gift from Mary that tailored itself to enhance _just right) _and snapped three quills in the same amount of lessons. She had docked points from no less than six students for inappropriate behaviour in the corridor and had gained quite a headache from the disastrous day. It might not seem like a lot to handle, but when you're Lily Evans, everyone expects your life to be sunshine and daisies, with James Potter fawning over your every demand and being worshipped as the Darling of Gryffindor. Teachers adored her, lower years looked up to her and her classmates admired her. Even the older years had a respect for the fiery lady with the beautiful eyes and unmatched skill. But today, today was just one of those days.

Pulling her curtains across her bed and lowering her eye mask to block out the evening light, she endeavoured to sleep off her migraine. Skipping dinner was absolutely fine as long as she could just have some peace and quiet. Taking a potion was a last resort; she liked to do things, well, normally. And sleeping was one of her favourite pastimes. Dozing off, she imagined what life would be like if she hadn't received a letter all those years ago. She was thankful to note that life would be exceedingly boring indeed.

_Hurrying down to the lake, Lily breathed in the clear Highland air and smiled to herself. It was a perfect day, she was relaxed to the point of laziness and felt like doing nothing more than lying in the grass half in the shade of the trees surrounding the lake and drinking cold pumpkin juice and going over her Charms notes. She wouldn't have any difficulty with peace and quiet, as it seemed like half of Hogwarts was either sleeping or trickling down to Hogsmeade on the other side of the castle. Today was her day. She pulled on her sunglasses and rolled out her blanket, and sighed happily. It was rare to be alone, but she cherished every moment. _

_She dozed off in the heat, with her notes flapping under her arm and a smile on her lips. She felt cool water dripping on her forehead and it was deliciously good. Just five more minutes... Gasping, she sat up in shock. Why the hell was she covered in water? A shriek answered her thoughts. _

_Snapping her eyes to the lake, she noticed a group of people frolicking in the water and splashing each other like they were five years old. There was only one group of boys who could be so intensely immature, and she recognised them immediately. _

_Standing up hurriedly and marching towards the boys, she ripped off her sunglasses so they could see her angry eyes. Shielding her gaze from the sun, she focused on who to yell at first. They were all in swimming trunks, and her gaze fell on Potter. He had his back turned to her, with water glistening down smooth lightly tanned shoulders. His arms were waving excitedly, and she couldn't help but notice how toned they looked. She shivered, and she wasn't sure if it was from the cold of the water on her clothes. He looked beautiful. He was stalking towards Remus now, with that lopsided smile on his face, and his hair was dripping water everywhere...Lily took a sharp intake of breath. He was so perfect, she almost felt like crying for a second. _

"_Hey Evans! Want to join us?" A happy James Potter was grinning at her knowingly, like he knew exactly what she was thinking. He was trying to tackle Remus under the water, and Remus was putting up a fight._

"_I... NO Potter! Let Remus up at once! You're going to hurt each other!" She cried, not wanting to get splashed more but prepared to intervene if she needed to drag him off his spluttering friend. _

"_Are you sure? Because you know, it looked like you were enjoying watching us... or was it just me?" He winked at her. Her face felt like it was in flames. _

"_Dream on Potter. Just because 99% of the Hogwarts Girl population somehow thinks you're attractive, doesn't mean all of us are blind, get it?" She shouted at him hoarsely, wanting to run inside and never talk to a boy again. _

_He just kept smiling at her, and with a cry of frustration, she grabbed her discarded belongings and practically flew up to her dorm room. She threw herself onto her bed, and felt a tear trickling down her face. Rubbing her eyes, _she gasped awake. That was longer than a nap, for sure. Everyone knew what came next, and she was thankful she couldn't actually remember the horrific bout of sleep walking that had haunted her. Being assured it was hilarious wasn't encouraging, and she seethed that she had let Potter get to her. It really wasn't fair.

She stretched, and felt thankful that her headache had eased off. Opening her curtains, she was startled to see Marlene lounging on her bed, watching her amusedly.

"Hello sleepy head... enjoy your dream?" She smirked, knowing denial would be the next words out of Lily's lips.

"Dream, what dream? I wasn't asleep long enough to dream, don't be silly."

"Oh, really? Then why when I came in after dinner this evening you were making these disturbing breathy noises and murmuring a certain name? I wasn't sure whether to be horrified or amused that you were finally having some kind of realisation about Potter, even if it is in your dreams." Her snigger was turning into full on laughter, and Lily couldn't stop her.

"Will you stop laughing? It's not good! I was dreaming about the day of the sleep walking incident, if you must know! I WASN'T HAVING SOME KIND OF FIENDISH SEX DREAM ABOUT BLOODY JAMES POTTER!" The door to the dorm swung open right in the middle of her sentence. Trailing off, her mouth hung open in horror. Alice and Mary stood at the door, also with expressions of shock.

Simultaneously, the laughter began.

"Oh, sweet Merlin! I don't think I've ever caught a conversation as priceless as this!" Alice doubled over, clutching at her chest.

"Really, Lily? _You _had a sex dream about James _Potter?" _Mary was gasping for air. "I think this calls for some kind of celebration."

"I was not having a sex dream," she hissed. "Marlene misunderstood what I was actually dreaming about, and you caught me denying it!"

All three girls looked at each other and smirked.

"Of course, if you say so..." Alice replied smoothly, biting her lip to hold in the giggles that were threatening to escape.

NYL

Flopping down on the un-voiced-but-obviously-claimed-Marauder-sofa that evening, James took out the Snitch he had pinched from Sirius. Being Chaser meant he couldn't get one from a practice session, and Sirius had yet to discover one of his collection missing. He wouldn't mind. The portrait swung open and McDonald and Prewett came in, giggling arm in arm about some Hufflepuff McDonald was crushing on. Frank, sitting opposite James, raised his eyebrows and smiled at his girlfriend's happiness. Their date had gone well, James had heard from a gushing group of Gryffindor girls who had witnessed the awkward but sweet kiss Frank had planted on Alice after she had apologised several times for accidentally tripping him up. He grinned at Frank knowingly, and nodded in understanding. They'd been after each other for years.

The girls were heading up the girls' staircase, and Frank drew out the set of Potions ingredients he needed to memorise.

James was about to ask Frank if he could go over the potion with him, when a bellowing voice drifted down the girls' staircase. Instantly recognisable as to who was shouting, James and Frank listened intently.

"- OF FIENDISH SEX DREAM ABOUT BLOODY JAMES POTTER!"

Startled, James looked at Frank for confirmation that his ears hadn't been deceiving him.

Frank chuckled. "Well mate, looks like a certain redhead might be coming round! Or, judging by how angry she sounds, she's more pissed that you invaded her sleeping time as well as her every waking moment."

James smiled weakly. He should be delighted, but he would have preferred Lily to think him attractive when she was awake, not asleep. She was better than the girl of his dreams, because she was real. He wanted to be real in a good way for her, too.

He had left Sirius, Remus and Peter to beg more food from the house elves, and knowing Sirius' charms they'd take ages to return to the tower, burdened as they would be.

The Snitch whizzed away from, his mind distracted for a moment. He leapt up to catch it, chasing it to the staircases.

"Please, please, if there's anyone helping me out right now, just let it fly up the boys' staircase so I don't have to explain this to Evans. Please. No? Bloody typical," he muttered, grumbling over the smug little Snitch whizzing up the girls' staircase.

"Frank... I have a problem. Think you can get Prewett to come down here?" he called over to his friend.

"Sorry mate, I don't fancy being bawled out by your girl. You know how they are about female privacy," he rolled his eyes.

"Right, no worries," James rubbed his chin absentmindedly, wondering how on earth he was going to get the Snitch back without setting off the triggered alarm barring boys from ascending the staircase.

As if on cue, the portrait hole swung open and three mounds of food preceded exactly the people he needed.

"Lads, I need your help."

NYL

"So this is the truth? You're honestly telling the truth. There was no hot James Potter doing nice things to you in this dream? I'm disappointed." Mary announced, oh so casually.

Lily spluttered in response. "Why are you so desperate for me to want him? It's not as if he's actually interested in me. Which; by the way, I'm happy about because the feeling is entirely mutual. Even if he did like me, I would still hate him. Completely and utterly loathe him."

Alice smirked. "The lady doth protest too much, methinks." She winked at Marlene, who giggled again.

"You do know that that quote is an opposite right?" Lily questioned. "In context the term 'protest' was meant to vow or confirm. And I'm doing neither! And how the bloody hell do you know Shakespeare?"

Alice waved a hand casually. "Muggle Studies, of course. Useless as our Professor may be, she did recommend some excellent literature."

"Of course," Lily replied drily. "Heaven forbid the Muggle world be interesting."

"It just confuses me how they can do so much without magic, you know? I read somewhere that they actually clean without magic. Do you know how long and tedious that is?"

"Yes Alice. I'm a Muggle-Born. Of course I know how tedious it is."

"Right, right that's what I'm saying! They need us. They can use our help and we could use theirs!"

Lily smiled. "As good as that sounds, it is rather naїve dear. I rather doubt the Wizengamot is going to understand that you decided to break the Statue of Secrecy because you wanted to help some Muggles clean." Marlene and Mary laughed.

Alice tried to protest. "You know what I meant-" There was a loud thump outside the door, and the girls all stopped their chatting.

"What on earth is happe-"

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Came a loud cry, with the girls rushing to the door.

"It's funny, because that sounded exactly like Potter" Marlene mused.

"That's because it IS Potter," Lily growled. They were all crowded at the top of the stairs, not too close to the edge because the slide had been activated.

Lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, were the Marauders. Sirius had a black eye, and Remus was clutching his wrist. Peter couldn't be seen, no doubt at the bottom of the pile. And Potter, James bloody Potter, was attempting to crawl out from the tangle of limbs to no avail.

"POTTER! WHAT IN THE BLAZES DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

James winced.

"Sweetness, hello there! We were just attempting to get up the staircase without drawing to much attention to ourselves, but, like usual, we failed," he called dazedly, looking a little worse for wear than usual.

"I gathered that," Lily replied coldly. "The question is, why?"

A speck of gold caught her eye. Without thinking, she reached out and snatched it. She held up the Snitch triumphantly.

"So this is what you were after?" She smirked, and James decided he did not like that smirk at all.

"Yes. And you as well, which judging by the snippet I heard earlier, things are heading my way," he smirked right back.

Lily's expression grew positively evil.

"I tell you what then, Potter. The day you get me, is the day you get this Snitch back." She turned around and marched back to her dorm. "And that means never, by the way!"

"Bollocks," James swore, turning around and looking sheepishly at Sirius who looked furious. "I was hoping she wouldn't notice it, okay!"

"You owe me one Golden Snitch. And a bloody lot of Honeydukes chocolate to make up for this," Sirius growled.

The girls sniggered to themselves and followed Lily back into their dormitory.

**A/N Hello lovelies! I present a very hastily written chapter, as I normally write when a sentence pops into my head and end up writing like a madwoman for the next three hours. And this is the result! So, please tell me if you like it. I do love the Lily teasing, and the James flirting. I was considering doing the lake incident and consequent sleep-walking as a oneshot, but it sort of ended up in here. Do let me know if there are any oneshot ideas mentioned that take your fancy! I wish I owned this world, but I don't. A big thank you to all you lovely people who favourited; alerted, and reviewed of course. Much appreciated, so please continue and let me know what you think!**

**newyorklover**


	6. Chapter 6 A Definite First

The Christmas Holidays had vanished far too quickly to the dismay of the student population. After an exhausting train journey back to school after an equally exhausting two and a half weeks, Lily had found herself kipping on a train bench with her cloak pulled over her because really, it was still dark outside and it was mid-afternoon. If that wasn't enough for a nap, she didn't know what was. Yawning as she pulled herself into one of the last carriages that already had some students in, she settled in for the ride.

"Lily? Did you have a good holiday?" The calm voice of Remus drifted to her and she opened her eyes properly. Noticing the others in the carriage properly for the first time, looking at her amusedly, she groaned.

"Yes, thanks Remus. Did you?" He smiled and nodded, and turned to give James a warning look that clearly meant 'The girl is tired, do not piss her off. Whatever you want to say, you can say it later.' James seemed to catch on, and he gave her a quick smile before turning his attention back to Sirius. This woke Lily up a little bit more. Turning her head back to look out the carriage, she the crease in between her eyebrows deepened and she bit her lip in confusion. That had never happened before. Normally when the boys tried to attempt to hold James back he ignored them even more and did his utmost best to get her attention. This was new, and a little unsettling.

NYL

Shrugging his cloak off his shoulders and dumping it on Peter's lap, James took the platter of sausages from Sirius and sat down quietly. The other boys shared a look and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Mate... are you okay? You've barely said anything since the carriage, and I know you're excited about the Quidditch match next week so what's keeping you quiet?"

James looked up in surprise. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Honest. I just... did anyone notice that Lily was quiet in the carriage back? Like properly exhausted, as if she hadn't got a moment's peace in weeks?"

"But that's not surprising to us though, is it? I mean, what with her home life and all," Remus said hesitantly.

James' head whipped round to Remus so fast he almost gave himself whiplash: "What do you mean her home life? Isn't Miss Evans supposed to be practically perfect in every way?" he said, a tad bitterly. "No one can be good enough for Miss Evans."

Another look was shared amongst the three boys watching him spoon peas onto his plate almost viciously.

"You... you don't know? About her sister?" Remus queried. James raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Basically, her sister is a nasty bitch who is jealous of Lily's magic. Muggle, you see. Doesn't understand what Lily has that she doesn't."

James rubbed his chin with the blunt end of his knife. "So she's miserable at home, and she's getting shit from the Slytherins at school? Why is Lily's sister still bitter though, after all this time? I mean, we've been here for years and –'' he cut off in confusion at the widening of their eyes and the shaking of their heads. "What? I'm just saying, Evans-"

"So this is what you talk about when you talk about me?" a voice said quietly behind him. James felt his heart sink and he dropped his cutlery quickly to turn around and explain. "No," she said, holding up her hand to silence him. "I don't want to hear it. You _gossip _about me behind my back, telling each other things that I told you in _confidence-"_

"Lily, please, we weren't gossiping, I was just explaining-'' Remus stopped at the cold look on her face.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, _Lupin._" He flinched at her icy tone. "Just don't talk to me." She turned on her heel and marched out the Hall and they could see her arms moving up to her face as if she was wiping away tears. There was a scraping of benches as her roommates stood up and glared at the four boys as they hurried out the hall after her.

Peter cleared his throat nervously. "I hate to, you know, say this, but technically Evans was right. We were gossiping, and about something that she's obviously quite sensitive about."

Remus sighed, and buried his face in his hands. Sirius practically inhaled a chicken drumstick. James frowned at Sirius' lack of sensitivity to the delicacy of the situation, and Peter sat there looking quite pleased with himself at having something relevant to say.

"Alright alright. We'll apologise to her tomorrow before Charms. No point in trying to get into that bloody dorm now, there's likely to be a human barricade of thirteen year olds desperate to defend Evans against the bastards at the top of the staircase." They agreed quickly with him with a nod of their heads, and Gryffindor was restored to a temporary sort of peace.

NYL

As it turns out, in fact, when Lily Evans _really _didn't want to be found, she was a bloody genius at it. Even with the Marauder's Map, there seemed to be some kind of secret system because any time they came even close to her, suddenly a girl would appear and distract them. Cottoning on after the first six days of this happening, James decided that this called for something _drastic. _Preparing for the Quidditch match the next day, he smiled as he suddenly knew how to corner Evans without her being able to get away. Why in a very public, in-front-of-the-whole-school kind of way, of course.

NYL

Wrapping her scarf around her neck and rolling her eyes at her roommate's excited squeals at the players walking on to the pitch, Lily also breathed a sigh of relief that once again, she could elude the four boys for another couple of hours. Remus wouldn't try and corner her without James, and James was very firmly on the pitch showing off his new broomstick and ruffling that stupid hair. The match began and she soon got bored but kept smiling and chatting with Alice about where Frank was taking her for their next date (they'd managed to make it to kissing without him tripping over something or accidentally headbutting her) and suddenly there was a huge bang from up in the air above the pitch.

"POTTER!" screamed McGonagall, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Professor, that wasn't me!" James protested, with a grin on his face. Lily turned around to see Sirius sitting close by with a smirk on his face, and three frightened first years looking at him warily. Turning back to James a huge banner erupted out of the sparks which said 'SORRY FOR BEING GOBBY LITTLE SHITS, EVANS' scrawled across it. Burying her face in her hands, Lily thought she would rather like the ground to just swallow her up there and then. Getting up from her seat and hurrying out the stadium as quickly as possible, she missed James' crestfallen face at her exit.

NYL

One of the best things Lily loved most at winter was the cold, and with it, the lake freezing over. Charming it to ensure that it wouldn't crack under her weight, she transfigured her shoes into skates and began gliding. Lost in her spins and jumps, she almost tripped when she noticed someone standing by the trees at the edge of the lake. She watched as they transfigured their shoes into skates, and as they came closer she noticed the colour of the Gryffindor Quidditch robes. Groaning, she began skating away as quickly as she could. She could hear him following her, and she circled back and skated around him in circles as her stopped and watched her.

"Lily," James started hesitantly. "Please, just let me speak."

She slowed down and as gracefully as she could manage, stopped in front of him. She raised her eyebrows in indication to continue.

"I'm sorry. You really have no idea – Remus, he was just, he was explaining because you looked so tired on the carriage and you seemed upset and I didn't know if there was a way to help if I didn't know what was wrong but you weren't at dinner to ask and I really am sorry-'' he cut off midsentence for air as his rambling left him tongue tied.

Her eyes pierced him. "You know, if you want to know something, as much as I don't like the whole cocky arrogant flirty side, if you want to be a friend and help then just ask for goodness sake. If you're being genuine, I'll be able to tell. But I really don't appreciate being getting involved in my business if they're going to gossip about it with your little boy toys. You hurt me, James. You always seem to hurt me."

Cupping her chin in his mittened hand and looking into her eyes intently he searched for a sign of forgiveness. "I really truly am sorry."

She stared at him for what felt like hours but could only have been seconds. Her eyes scanned his face and lingered on his lips. He couldn't breathe, he felt like the air was being sucked out of his lungs and he steadily watched her eyes as they fluttered shut and her face turned upwards as she met him halfway in a kiss that tasted of pumpkin juice and strawberry jam and made her blood start rushing quickly and his heart pound in his ears. Brushing little kisses over the edges and corners of her lips she inhaled his scent and remained in their embrace after their first kiss slowed down. Pulling her face away to look at him properly she gave a small smile and took a deep breath.

"If there is any chance ever of this happening, then there are some things that need to happen first." James was about ready to sacrifice his soul for just one more of those kisses. He nodded in agreement so quickly he reminded her of a bobbing dog toy and her smile widened. "First, we are not dating. You are not my boyfriend, and according to anyone else we know this never happened." Watching his face fall slightly, she continued. "However, you are gaining my trust and friendship. I value those far more than rushing something, so you need to prove your worth with your actions just as much as your words. You are not mine, and I am not yours, but there is a smidgen of possibility. Don't mess this up, James. I'm counting on you reassuring me that changing my mind about giving you a real chance is the right thing to do." She touched her hand to his cheek, and smiled gently at him. "See you around, Potter." She glided away, and it took all James had for him not to do a backflip in his skates. Grinning broadly and trying not to let the flicker of hope in his heart get too ahead of his brain, he skated back to where he had left his Quidditch bag and trekked back to the castle, watching Lily ahead of him in the distance.

And behind the cluster of trees she had spotted him nearby earlier on, a figure crouched hidden as his eyes narrowed and his frown deepened at the scene on the lake they had just displayed.

**A/N Genuinely, when this chapter started writing itself I had absolutely no idea that was going to happen. However, as they say in the movies, one thing led to another... and there we go. The first kiss! And hopefully, not the last. Thank you to everyone who's been favouriting and alerting and the small number reviewing other stories, and I would really appreciate some feedback on this. Please please read and review, and if you'd like me to I'll send you a snippet of the next chapter in advance. **

**newyorklover**


End file.
